the_object_trialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky High, I Don't Want to Die!
Sky High, I Don't Want To Die! is the second episode of The Object Trials. It was planned for release on March 8th, 2017, a month after the first episode (See Paintball Pandemonium,) but due to voice actors not finishing lines in time, it was delayed. It was finally released on July 18, 2017. Official Synopsis "As the contestants brush off from a experience of paintballs, the elimination happens, and that's one less contestant on the show. Then the next challenge is at medium level- flying a musical airplane. But some people have struggling fears and some people are ignorant of the fact that they need to win. But as NES brings a trick up his sleeve, it's all just a matter of time. Who will survive? Who will win this challenge? Who will succeed in flying high?" Plot Window's alliance (Window, Audacity, Stormcloud) tries to stratigize but Audacity misinterprets. Water Bottle has a run-in with the mysterious figure from the previous episode and they merge. Bally looks for Rainbow and finds her looking at the sky. Learning that Rainbow doesn't live here, but in Cloud Isle, Bally decides to ally with Rainbow and help her. NES makes Bally, Fireball, and Audacity pick the teams, but the scene where the teams were being picked got corrupted and lost, So we only saw what the teams were after they were done picking. NES hosts the elimination. Cookbook is the first one safe with 23 votes. The last one safe is Scrolly with 32 votes. YouTube Logo is eliminated with 56 votes. NES hosts the next challenge, which is to find a CD that can make a plane fly. Whichever team keeps their plane the highest wins and the other 2 are up for a contestant vote. Mtn. Dew gets onto the plane only to be sliced in half by a murderer NES had put on every plane to add more of a challenge. Meanwhile, Fireball's team is looking for the CD. CD thinks her CD mating call will call the CD over. It doesn't work. NES also had put Cardboard CD's everywhere to throw the teams off. Flag Pole notices that Lighthat is missing, and when he goes to look for him, the murderer kills him. Audacity's team lashes out at Scrolly for not doing anything so far, and they make her look for the CD, only for her to be killed by the murderer shortly after. Window ends up being the one to find the CD. Rainbow, from Bally's team, overhears and starts getting worried. Root Beer, luckily found theirs. They insert the CD, which plays "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Rainbow, personally loving this song, dances to the tune. Only a bit of time left in the challenge, and Fireball's team still hasn't found their CD yet. CD, being a CD, inserts herself into the player, but it malfunctions, Causing the plane to fall and crash into Audacity's plane. Waking up in the Katkotch Hospital, Fireball and Audacity's teams are not only injured, but up for a contestant vote elimination. In the after credits scene, Mtn.dew and Trashy agree to trying to figure out the secrets beyond the show. Transcript Sky High, I Don't Want to Die!/Transcript Errors Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2017 episodes